


Of Rugby and Riding Boots

by 500_Shades_Of_Taupe (A_Taupe_Fox)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, Surprises, Weird Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/500_Shades_Of_Taupe
Summary: Alec is a professional Rugby player. Magnus is a championship Dressage rider.Nothing good ever comes from a scenario when they are classed together as "professional athletes".Until now?





	Of Rugby and Riding Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sports AU!__.

“You’re both professional athletes,” Isabelle said, glancing at Alec and Magnus in the back seat of her car, then looking over at Clary and fighting a smile.  
  
“You keep saying that,” Alec pointed out, “it never gets more reassuring.”  
  
“Nothing good ever comes from people calling our jobs similar.” Magnus said, looking just as worried as Alec in his own way.  
  
“Magnus is right, you two, our jobs have _ nothing in common_.”  
  
“You both do sport, what are you talking about?” Clary piped up, turning around to face the back seat.  
  
She was met with two identically unimpressed looks.  
  
“I play rugby,” Alec said dryly, “Magnus does _ dressage _ . There is literally nothing in the world that combines those skill sets.”  
  
“You’ll just have to see then,” Isabelle said primly, glancing in the rearview mirror again. “Now, no more complaining until you get there. You’ll love it. I promise.” With that, she reached over and turned up the music, ending the conversation.  
  
“What do you think, babe,” Alec said, holding out his phone which had a list of ‘ _ 25 Most Obscure Sports _ ’ pulled up. “[Wife carrying](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wife_carrying) is out, for obvious reasons. We’re in the wrong country for [cheese racing](http://www.cheeseracing.com/).”  
  
Magnus snorted and scooted closer so he could get a better look at Alec’s phone, “[Bog diving](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bog_snorkelling)? I would _ never _ get that smell out of my hair.” He scrolled down the list, “[Chess boxing](https://www.rulesofsport.com/sports/chess-boxing.html)?”  
  
Alec clicked on the link, taking them to an explanation of the game - rounds of chess in between rounds of boxing - a winner could be declared by checkmate or knock-out.  
  
“We’re not doing that either.” Magnus declared.  
  
“Oh no, definitely not,” Alec agreed, navigating back to the original list.  
  
“[Zorbing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zorbing) does actually sound fun,” Magnus admitted, looking at the photos of people inside giant clear plastic spheres, rolling down hills and across water.  
  
“I guess it does look like fun,” Alec agreed, a little bit reluctantly, “even if it is human-sized hampster wheels.”  
  
  
Meanwhile, Izzy and Clary never said a word as they drove down the road.  
  
Finally, they came to an airstrip and and pulled into the parking lot.  
  
“Where are we?” Alec asked, looking around in confusion.  
  
“You’ll see,” Izzy said, turning off the car and hopping out, “Now come on, we can’t be late!”  
  
Still apprehensive, Magnus and Alec nonetheless got out of the car and followed Izzy’s directions into a private hangar, where… a huge group of people were gathered, wearing a wild array of clothing, and getting fitted into black canvas harnesses.  
  
“What … is this?” Alec asked, looking around in confusion.  
  
“Skydiving, I think,” Magnus said, recognizing the safety gear.  
  
“But why?” Alec turned to Isabelle for a response, and she beamed at him.  
  
“It’s a world record - the largest queer skydiving wedding. We thought you might want to renew your vows.”  
  
Clary grinned and nodded, “Happy tenth anniversary, from all of us!”  
  
Magnus and Alec beamed, kissing each other before pulling the girls in for a hug.

It was the perfect gift.


End file.
